


莲花池

by Sasuke_1



Category: Sasuke_1
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasuke_1/pseuds/Sasuke_1





	莲花池

『藕饼』荷花池

昆沙宫

哪吒封神之后在人间的一处府邸，坐落于奇峰险壁之间，云雾环绕。

深宅大院内，重帘叠帐，素色的长纱分隔开一间间居室。轻风拂过，虽是重重深院，却在素纱摇曳间可清晰地看清内里的一切。

大院中，一潭巨大的荷花池，含苞待放的荷花紧紧依偎着碧绿滚圆的荷叶，如娇羞的少女般轻掩朱颜。(参照青蛇的白府)

敖丙最爱这荷花池，每每来哪吒府里都要去池中戏耍一番才好，一入夏更是赖在这池中不肯出来。

披着轻薄的衣衫，泡在池水中，浅蓝色的龙尾急躁拍打池水，水花四溅。池中的小鱼儿们也一向爱和敖丙玩闹，此时到也不怕，不时趁敖丙放空之时用小鱼嘴啄他暴露在水中滚烫的皮肤。

敖丙扶着大理石的镶边，冰凉的池水也丝毫不能缓解他身体内的燥热。

“好热。”敖丙浑身火热，下身隐秘之处更是又涨又痛，一股股液体从一处神秘的水源不断外渗，如一条源源不断的涓涓细流。

可怜的小龙儿自小便会自我压抑，每每躁动念念咒便压制住了，长到如今竟从未有过真正的发情热。

今日这是怎么了，这种难耐的瘙痒燥热怎么都压不下去。敖丙的理智几乎要被这磨人的情欲燃烧殆尽，他咬着唇，双腿紧紧绞在一起，挤压着神秘的出水口。

好痒，想要……  
想要什么，敖丙不知道。他忍不住剧烈的颤抖，嘴里发出小猫儿一样的呻吟:“嗯…谁来救救我……好难受……”

敖丙被突如其来的欲望折磨地不知所措，他颤颤巍巍的伸出手去摸欲望的源头，想着摸摸它或许可以缓解些。可被父王教导的乖巧无比的小龙儿哪里体验过这等风流艳事，手指不但没有杀住痒，反倒被自己不得章法的掇弄撩拨的更加难耐，下身的小溪瞬间如发了大水一样汹涌而出。

察觉到有人靠近，敖丙瑟缩一下，发现是熟悉的脚步:“哪吒…救我……啊哈…”

听到敖丙难受的呼救，哪吒大惊，用法力瞬移到荷花池。看着他泛着潮红的脸，以及那眉梢那抹隐忍之色，早已不是孩童的他一见敖丙这般模样，当即了悟。

“哪…嗯…哪吒……帮帮我……”敖丙湿漉漉的手无力的勾住哪吒的衣角。

敖丙细腻润滑的肌肤被情欲晕染成诱人的粉红色，小巧的鼻尖上渗出细密而晶莹的汗水，双颊酡红，一双饱含情欲的双眼全是水汽，仿佛一眨眼，那里就会垂下泪来。

哪吒喉头上下一动:“你想让我怎么帮你。”

“你…摸摸…摸我这儿。”敖丙拉着哪吒的手向水下探去。

手指触碰到一处滑嫩湿软之地，哪吒指尖划开一条瑟缩的细缝，大股粘稠液体失禁般的从隐秘的小洞中流出。

敖丙大腿颤软的厉害:“啊……多点儿…哪吒多…碰碰我那儿。”

哪吒拉起敖丙软绵无力的双臂挂在自己肩上，手指灵活的拨开娇嫩的细缝，两片花唇微微颤动，一张一合的小嘴喝进不少冰凉的池水。

怀中人猛地一颤，一声千娇百媚的惊呼:“啊～”哪吒的手不知什么时候按住了他脆弱的花核。

被欲望折磨地无力的敖丙头靠在哪吒肩上，喘息间灼热的气息喷洒在哪吒的颈间。挑开敖丙衣衫上的结，裸露出大片粉红的肌肤，哪吒犹嫌不够，一只手掌扣住敖丙的后脑勺，衔住他柔软的唇，狠狠地长舌侵入他的口腔，痴缠住他的软舌。

敖丙上面的嘴被哪吒堵住，下面的小嘴儿也被他的手指撩拨着。手指坏心眼地两指浅浅探入隐蔽的花穴，里面一片湿软泥泞，两指拨开穴口，轻轻画圈，穴内的媚肉剧烈的收缩，冰凉的池水灌入火热的小穴，刺激的敖丙花穴内止不住痉挛。

不知过了多久，敖丙觉得自己的舌头变得又酸又麻，来不及吞咽的龙涎顺着嘴角流下。哪吒终于舍得放开他的唇，双唇分开拉出一条细长的银丝。下身蹂躏花穴的手指也转移阵地，狠狠地拧住脆弱敏感的花核。

“哈啊……”敖丙惊弹起身子，头往后一仰，全身抽搐不止，花穴竟然喷出一股黏液，直直打在哪吒手中。

欲望稍退，敖丙意识回笼。

他竟然尿了出来，尿在了哪吒手里。敖丙呜咽，双腿乱蹬想从哪吒怀里逃出来。羞耻让他无法直视哪吒，他恨不能把自己溺死在这荷花池里。

感受到敖丙剧烈的挣扎，哪吒双手钳住他，将他箍在怀里:“乖丙儿，那不是尿，是你的小花穴太快活了吐出的水。”

第一次疏解就如此激烈让敖丙无措:“哪吒…”

哪吒安抚怀里不知所措的小龙儿:“乖丙儿，你好好享受就好，什么都不要想。”

巨大的快感过后，又是一阵难耐的空虚。刚吹潮的小花穴，像是被千万只蚂蚁啃食一般奇痒难耐。

“痒…哈啊……”汹涌的情欲再次涌上，敖丙双眼含春，骚浪的屁股磨蹭身下的大石。

“丙儿，我帮你，把你交给我。”哪吒顺着敖丙的额头，脸颊，鼻尖，嘴唇，下颌落下一个个如羽毛般轻盈的吻。手掌摸到敖丙的玉茎，包裹着，上下撸动，不时还照顾那两个饱满的玉珠。

“啊…哈……”敖丙被哪吒温柔的安抚，侍弄地全身发软。

含住敖丙小巧的喉结，牙齿轻轻啃咬，研磨，用力一吸:“丙儿，叫我。”

“哈…哪吒……”

“不对！”哪吒不满，松开握住敖丙玉茎的手。

“不要…摸摸我……哈…”敖丙摆动着屁股，双臂勾住哪吒，挺起胸膛往哪吒身上送去:“好吒儿，摸…摸摸我……”

哪吒低头，用齿间狠狠地磨咬敖丙送上来软嫩的乳肉，那原本颜色浅淡的乳头被啃咬的发红肿大，如同一颗垂涎欲滴的小樱桃，似乎下一秒就要流出甜美汁液。

敖丙怯怯地搂住哪吒的后颈，缩进他怀里，鼻子蹭上他的鼻尖，一双泛着雾气的眸子痴痴地看着哪吒，我见犹怜的:“好吒儿，弄弄我吧。”

见敖丙这般软糯可欺的样子，哪吒更加怜爱，下身的硬物肿胀，叫嚣着想要释放。

哪吒揽着敖丙的腰，双臂一抬将他捞出水中，放置在池边的大石上。

他握住敖丙的手腕，放在他的两腿之间:“感受它，把它取出来。”

哪吒攥着他的手腕，引导着他解开自己的裤腰带。刚退下褐色的长裤，高昂的巨物张牙舞爪地弹出，直直拍打到敖丙的脸上，粗长的性器已经完全勃起，上面的青筋暴起，急切的想要进入那个湿软嫩滑的秘密花园。

好大……  
敖丙喉头一动，看看自己的龙根竟然只有哪吒的一半粗细，顿时有些挫败。

“我的灵珠子，想什么呢？”哪吒抬起敖丙的下巴，似笑非笑地看着他:“我的这根是不起很大？”

真的很大，他一手圈不住他的。敖丙呆呆的点头。

哪吒压低声音，诱惑他:“尝尝它的味道。”

哪吒低哑的声线仿佛具有魔力，让他情不自禁的张开嘴，在哪吒灼灼目光的注视下，缓缓地将性器的前端含入嘴中，贴上来的软舌青涩的舔着前端的小孔。

“呃…啊…”性器被纳入湿热的口腔中，哪吒低吼出声，手伸轻抚他的头发和脸颊:“骚龙儿，你真该托身成苏妲己。”

感受到哪吒的性器在口中微微挺动，敖丙的下身湿的一塌糊涂。他认真地吞吐着，生怕不小心牙齿磕到哪吒的性器。粗长的阴茎他只能含住一半，用手握住吞不下的根部，学着哪吒刚才爱抚他的那样上下套弄。每次舌尖碰到顶端的小孔，哪吒的肉棒都会分泌出一些液体，淡淡的荷香。

无师自通的敖丙将哪吒的性器退出口中，只含住肉肉的蘑菇头，用舌尖戳刺前端的小孔，脸颊一凹一鼓吸食着嘴里的硬物。

一边吞吐着巨物，一边抬眸看着哪吒。哪吒也直勾勾的看着他，一双黑色的瞳孔，像一团化不开的墨，裹挟着如洪水猛兽般的欲望。

“乖丙儿，把它全部吃进去。”哪吒按着他的后脑勺，身子向前用力一挺，整根没入敖丙口中。丰沛的龙涎让口腔内壁湿润嫩滑，性器顶到喉咙很深的一处软肉。

“别…吒儿，好难受。”神仙不用呼吸，被深喉敖丙也不会有窒息感，但第一做这种事，粗长的巨物几乎要戳穿他的喉咙，让他本能的畏惧。

“好丙儿，我要你。”拉起敖丙，性器从他的嘴中滑出。

分开敖丙的双腿，花穴早就泥泞不堪，两片粉嫩嫩的花瓣泛着湿润的水光，神秘的通道湿滑一片，做好被宠爱的准备，阴茎对准他的花穴。

“吒儿……不行，太大了……进不去的…”敖丙搂着哪吒的脖子，胡乱的摇着头。  
“丙儿，乖，别怕，我会让你快活的。”用力向前一顶，性器不由分说挺进敖丙体内，破开一层闭合的软肉，点点红梅从穴口落在大石上。

“啊～疼…三郎。”敖丙猛地扬起头，发出嘶哑的叫声，双手紧攥，指甲嵌进肉里。

他想要逃走，却被哪吒火热的双臂牢牢箍住。

“啊…好紧，丙儿你里面又软又滑，好舒服。”湿滑的甬道紧紧包裹着哪吒的性器，他等着敖丙适应他的大小。

大颗汗水滴在敖丙脸上，看着他隐忍的脸，敖丙双颊绯红，缓缓摆起了腰臀:“三郎，你动动…”

他再也抑制不住大力的在敖丙软滑的花穴内抽插。

“啊……三郎，你…疼…疼疼我。”被破瓜的敖丙眼尾艳红，沾染上一抹媚色，秀美的柳眉紧蹙，汗水从鬓间滑落，染上浓密卷翘的羽睫。

“好丙儿，我疼你。”哪吒粗粗的喘息着，双手紧紧握住他细瘦的腰肢，性器勇猛的在他腿间驰骋。

敖丙双手无力地搭在哪吒的肩上，承受着他勇猛地冲击。

“啊……三郎…慢…慢些，我受不住了。”敖丙眼睑含着泪凝望着眼前的男人，以往温润透亮的双眼被蒙上了一层迷雾。

哪吒被他叫的欲望高涨，俯下身含住他湿软的唇。身下的动作又加重几分，每一下都重重地刺进敖丙小穴的最深处，狠狠地撞在他娇嫩的宫口上。

“啊～三郎…好舒服……好用力…要怀孕了……啊哈……”敖丙嘴里吐出淫秽放浪的词语，快感占据他的思维，让他只能随著身下那重而有力的抽插不停的叫着，整个人被撞的像池中随风摇曳的荷花，不停的上下摇晃。

“丙儿，你的小穴好滑好紧。”  
那滑嫩紧致的肉壁，简直就像有吸力一般，每次他的肉棒插入时，就会自动缠附过来，将它紧紧纠缠包裹，压榨著他的精华。

看着在自己身上淫乱的敖丙，哪吒不由呼吸加重。这颗纯洁美好的灵珠子，这如雪一样无暇的小龙儿，在自己身下就像一条发情的水蛇，紧紧的缠绕着他，淫荡又美丽。

“啊—三郎……不要，放…放过我吧。”

咬住敖丙的喉结，对着穴内一个凸起的小点猛冲:“我的灵珠子，宝贝龙儿，给我生个小龙子吧。”

在被干到花心的那瞬间，敖丙的身体剧烈颤抖，蓝色的瞳孔猛地一缩，小腹一阵痉挛，射出一股奶白色的浊液。他像是被抽干气力般，无力的挂在哪吒怀里，他的眼尾，颈子，胸膛，手臂都浮现出一圈圈月白色的龙鳞。

“快活吗？”哪吒轻笑，抹了一把腹部沾染的浊液，涂在敖丙的脸上。

敖丙哼唧几声，还没从快感中回过神，双眼涣散迷蒙，泛着水雾，茫然的看着哪吒。玉体横陈在大石上，双腿酸软的闭不拢，原本紧闭的花缝合不上，隐蔽的秘密花园也大开着，白浊的精液从艳红的穴内缓缓流出，在大石上形成一片白色的污迹。

哪吒在他白嫩的屁股上用力拍了几巴掌:“可要夹紧肚子里的宝贝了，爷的小灵珠子全靠它了。”


End file.
